Hell Hath No Fury
by whitecollarfan11
Summary: He didn't just cheat on her, he broke her heart. And that...that doesn't sit well with Natalie Williams. He broke her heart and now she wants revenge. How? By getting with his best friend of course. SABIN/OC/SHELLEY R&R! Give it a chance PLEASE! ON HIATUS
1. What's She Got That I Don't Have

My sister came up with the idea for this story, but since she doesn't like to write, I'm writing this story as a favor for her. **Please review and tell me what you think!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Wrestlers or Knockouts mentioned in this story. I only own Natalie and anyone else who doesn't sound familar.**

**Summary: **He didn't just cheat on her, he broke her heart. And that...that doesn't sit well with Natalie Williams. Not at all, well. He broke her heart and now she wants nothing, but revenge. How will she get it? By getting with his best friend of course. SABIN/OC/SHELLEY

**Prologue**

Nattie Williams stormed out of the hotel, holding back the flood of tears that threatened to flow down her face. She had just walked in on her boyfriend of two years, Alex Shelley, with guess who...Angelina Love...her older, supposed to be, sister if you want to know the truth.

Nattie silently beat herself up as she quickly walked, more like ran, down the sidewalk, for actually believing that she and her sister were on good terms again.

Ever since Nattie had drunkenly slept with Angelina's ex boyfriend things between them hadn't really been the same. But never, not once, not ever did Nattie even think once that her own sister would go and get back at her by sleeping with her boyfriend completly sober.

Unbeknownst to Angelina, Nattie was not going to be the least bit forgiving about this. If anything Nattie was pissed off beyond belief. Whether or not Angelina wanted to start a war or not, she was going to get a war.

"That bitch better watch out," Natalie thought angerly to herself.

She had already started planning and scheming her revenge. Her revenge on both Alex and Angelina. Everyone, mainly the two of them, were going to see a new side of her that they never thought existed.

And it was too late for anyone to do anything to stop it from showing itself.

**So there's Chapter 1!!! What do you think? Should I continue?!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	2. Do You Need Me

Thanks to** Sinfully Delicious** for reviewing!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Wrestlers or Knockouts mentioned in this story. I only own Natalie and other unfamilar person.**

**Chapter 1:**

In order for her plan for revenge to work out right, Nattie knew that she needed someone's help. She needed the help fo someone who would really piss Alex off if he saw them together.

After a few moments of thinking to herself Nattie thought of the one person who would surely be able to help her. Alex's best friend/tag team partnet, Chris Sabin.

Turning around, Nattie walked back to the hotel, still holding back the tears that were pressing to fall from her eyes. She walked into the hotel and went straight up to Chris' hotel room. Thankfully, Alex and Chris' rooms were on separate floors. Nattie wanted absolutely nothing to do with Alex for a while.

Knocking on the door to Chris' hotel room, Nattie wiped her face free of some of the tears that escaped from her eyes.

"Nattie? It's 1:30 in the morning. What are you doing here?" Chris asked opening the door.

Finally letting the surpressed tears fall she answered, "He cheated on me."

"Alex cheated on you?"

Shaking her head yes, she cried, "With my sister."

"Come in," Chris said as he stepped out of the way so that Nattie had room to get in.

Looking at him as he closed the door, Natalie asked him, "Do you mind if I stay the night?"

"No. Not at all," he answered locking the door.

"Thanks, Chris."

"So what are you going to do now?" Chris asked curiously.

Sitting down on the bed, Natalie looked up at him and answered, "What I do best."

"Which is?"

"Get revenge."

"I don't think that I like the sound of that," Chris confessed.

"If I were you I wouldn't either." "God! I hate him so so much no," Natalie hissed throwing herself down as if she were a cranky seven year old.

"If you ask me, Alex was stupid to chase someone like you away," Chris said out of the blue, causing Natalie's eyes to grow wide.

Sitting back up Natalie questioned, "Did I really just hear what I think I heard?" Instead of answering with words Chris pulled her up so that she was standing and he kissed her.

Nattie couldn't figure out whether Chris was doing this to make her feel better or if he was doing it because her really wanted to. Either way she couldn't help, but think to herself that this revenge thing will be easier than she origionally thought.

**So there's the real Chapter 1!!! What do you think? Should I continue?!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	3. Good Girl Gone Bad

Thanks so much to **Sinfully Delicious** and **valiumknights** for reviewing!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Wrestlers or Knockouts mentioned in this story. I only own Natalie and anyone else who doesn't sound familar.**

**Chapter 2:**

After only getting about five in a half hours of sleep, Nattie forced herself to get out of bed. She had many things to do before Impact the next day. She was scheduled to team with her sister against Awesome Kong in a handicap match.

As much as Nattie wished that she could just skip the match and kick her sisters ass instead, she couldn't. If she did then it would cause her to hate her sister even more because all of her suppressed anger towards Angelina would come out and that would cause the story line that she was doing with her sister, to be blown to pieces.

Then again there was no one telling Nattie that she couldn't do something to piss her sister off. Since everyone in The Beautiful People, being Angelina Love, Velvet Skye, Madison Rayne, and unfortuneatly herself, were blondes, Nattie decided that she is going to dye her hair red.

Nattie decided to dye her hair red knowing damn well that Angelina would freak out, unknowingly fueling the fire. The fire being the evil side of Nattie that had been cooped up for a long time just waiting to be realeased somehow.

Just as she was leaving the drugstore Nattie ran into Jessica (ODB) and that guy that always is hanging around her now days. Nattie had no idea who he was. She didn't even know why he was even hanging around Jessica anymore. It was only a one time thing. Wasn't it?

"I heard about what he did to you," Jessica said.

"From who?" Nattie asked her curiously.

"Your fucking loud mouth sister."

What Jessica had just said caught Nattie's full attention and she asked, "What do you mean?"

"She's going around the whole fucking arena talking to anyone and everyone who will even listen to her saying how she finally got pay back on you for what you did a couple of months back," Jessica answered in all seriousness.

Fuming by now, Nattie hissed, "Oh hell no! This is so not over! Whether she wanted to start a war or not...she did and now I am going to make her fucking pay!"

"Well if you need any help with that don't hesitate to ask me," Jessica said.

"Believe me...if I need your help then I will surely ask for it. I'll see you tomorrow at the arena," Nattie said brushing past Jessica and storming down the sidewalk just as she had last night.

Everyone that works for TNA calls Nattie "The Ultimate Good Girl" since unlike the other Knockouts she doesn't get into trouble. Or so everyone thinks. Well Nattie had news for them...that's all going to change very soon. Soon they'd all be calling her "The Ultimate BITCH"

**So there's Chapter 2!!! What do you think? Should I continue?!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	4. Only the Beginning

Thanks so much to **Sinfully Delicious** for reviewing!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Wrestlers or Knockouts mentioned in this story. I only own Natalie and anyone else who doesn't sound familar.**

**Chapter 3:**

Nattie walked into the Impact Zone with a huge grin. Her now red hair was flowing gracefully behind her. She couldn't wait to see the look on Angelina's face when she saw what she had done to her hair. It was going to be priceless!

"OH MY GOD!!!" Nattie heard her sister scream from behind her. Turning around Nattie pretended to not hate her sister and she asked, "What's wrong sis? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Catching her breath Angelina asked, "What the hell did you do to your hair?"

"Do you like it? I dyed it. It was time for a new change."

Closing her eyes and opening them back up, Angelina said slowly, "Go dye it back."

An evil grin took play over Nattie's mouth as she replied, "Sorry sis, but I can't. I don't have the money to dye it back."

"Well then how did you dye it red?"

"Oh, I used your credit card," Nattie said causing Angelina to let out a bloodcurdling scream. "Ouch! I sure hope that you didn't scream like that when you were screwing Alex the other night."

"You're just pissed and jealous that I slept with him."

"Pissed...yes, but jealous? Jealous of what? I already slept with him before you...so really there isn't much for me to be jealous of," Nattie said.

"You fucking bitch," Angelina hissed.

Turning and walking away Nattie called back with a smile, "I get that alot. Anyways, I'll see you in the ring."

On her way to the Knockouts Lockerroom Nattie ran into Chris.

"What did you do to your hair?" he asked.

"I dyed it. I decided that it was time for a change," Nattie answered. "What do you think?"

"You're better as a red head than a blonde anyday," he smiled.

"I do don't I?" Nattie smiled in a questioning tone. "Well I should get going. I have to get ready for my match tonight. Or should I say my sisters match tonight."

"What do you mean by "Your Sisters Match?" Isn't it a two on one match?" Chris asked.

"It's supposed to be a handicap match. You'll see what I mean by "My Sisters Match" tonight. I'll see you later," Nattie smiled walking off.

"Wait!" Chris said grabbing Nattie's arm and pulling her back.

"Yes?" Nattie asked as he kissed her. "What was that for?"

Chris pointed behind her causing Nattie to turn her head just in time to see Alex storming off down the hallway. "You said that you wanted revenge."

Laughing, Nattie said, "I think that you're getting way to far into this. Besides what are you trying to do? Are you trying to piss Alex off enough to break up The Motor City Machineguns?"

"He'll get over it," Chris said.

**Can you guess what Nattie mean by **I have to get ready for my match tonight. Or should I say my sisters match tonight." **Anyways there's Chapter 3!!! What do you think? Should I continue?!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	5. Paybacks A Pain in the Ass

Thanks so much to **Sinfully Delicious** for reviewing!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Wrestlers or Knockouts mentioned in this story. I only own Natalie and anyone else who doesn't sound familar.**

**Chapter 4:**

It was already time for the Knockouts 2 on 1 handicap match. Nattie was not at all happy that she had to team up with Angelina Love to face off against Awesome Kong.

Nattie would of much rather been facing off against Angelina. Unfortunately though that's not the case. Nattie was stuck teaming up with the one person that she didn't currently like.

Pacing back and forth backstage Nattie couldn't help, but think to herself. Was she really going to go through with the match and help her out her sister? Or was she going to leave Angelina to fend for herself? Either way she had to decide fast.

"I still can't believe that you dyed your hair red," Angelina complained walking up to her holding the TNA Knockouts Belt as if it were the most important thing in her life.

Turning to face her older sister, Nattie told her point blank, "I don't care what you think. It's my hair. I can do whatever the hell I want to do with it."

"Why are you being such a bitch?" Angelina asked.

"You know damn well why!" Nattie hissed. "You slept with Alex just to get back at me for something that I never meant to do. I mean it would be one thing if I didn't tell you right away and I hid it from you for a while, but that isn't the case right now. Now is it?"

Before Angelina could say anything The Beautiful People's music filled the arena.

"Let's get this shit over with," Nattie said angrily as she walked out into the Impact Zone with Angelina not far behind.

**_Introducing first two fourth of The Beautiful People!! TNA Knockout Champion Angelina Love and Natalie Rage!!!_**

Nattie smiled at the look on her sister's face when her new ring announcer said her new ring name. She had changed it from Natalie Grace to Natalie Rage just to piss Angelina off.

--

Since Nattie was still trying to decide what she was going to do she had let Angelina start the match. Why Angelina actually agreed to start the match was beyond her.

When Kong hit the first Awesome Bomb on Angelina Nattie smiled. She thought that she might actually get a break and that the match would already be over, but somehow Angelina managed to kick out before the three count.

"Damn!" Nattie cursed under her breathe as Angelina started to crawl over to her.

At first Nattie put her hand out. But at the last moment she changed her mind and pulled her hand back. Nattie decided that her first step to getting revenge was to let Angelina deal with Awesome Kong on her own.

"What the hell, Nattie? Tag in," Angelina said grabbing the middle rope in order to pull herself up.

Shaking her head no, Nattie smirked while jumping off the ring apron, "Go to hell!"

Pointing behind Angelina as she backed up the ramp Nattie smiled once Angelina turned around and walked right into yet another Awesome Bomb. This time the match was really over.

Nattie couldn't help, but to smile as she walked backstage. Being The Ultimate Bitch was truly alot more fun than being The Ultimate Good Girl after all.

**So**** there's Chapter 4!!! What do you think? Should I continue?!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!! IT MEANS ALOT!!! Also I do except critism!! Sometimes writers need it.**


	6. Broken Up Officially

Thanks so much to **Sinfully Delicious** for reviewing!!!

**PLEASE** check out my new story!!! It's called **Rule Breakers**!!! Thanks!.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Wrestlers or Knockouts mentioned in this story. I only own Nattie and anyone else who doesn't sound familar.**

**Chapter 5:**

As soon as Nattie walked backstage she was cornered by the one person that she hated the most right now. Her cheater of an ex boyfriend, Alex Shelley.

As much as Nattie wanted to just walk the other way she knew she couldn't. Either way she was going to have to face talking to him sooner or later. So why not now and get it over with?

Crossing her arms, Nattie asked, "Whyat the hell do you want, Alex?"

"What the hell were you doing with Chris earlier? If you did that for revenge on me then you're a worse girlfriend than I am a boyfriend."

"First off, I'm pretty sure that what Chris and I were doing earlier is called kissing. Secondly, Chris kissed me and third, what are you doing talking as if we're still together?" Nattiesaid ending her answer with a question.

"If I remember correctly...Neither of us ever said that we were over the other night," Alex stated.

Thinking to herself for a second before saying anything, Nattie said, "Oh right I remember now. I was too busy throwing my engagement ring at you head."

**_Flashback_**

Nattie had just returned from partying at numerous bars with ODB and some of the other Knockouts. She was suppose to be staying with ODB. but since that Cody Deaner guy was always sticking around all the time, Nattie decided to give those to time alone. She didn't know why she did. It was clearly obvious that Cody would never ever get anywhere with ODB.

Since she had no where else to stay Nattie decided to go stay with here boyfriend, or should I say fiance of two weeks. When she got up to his room she heard a voice that sounded like a girl on the other side of the door.

"What the hell?" Nattie asked herself. Without knocking she opened the door with the key card that Alex had given her. Upon walking in, Nattie gasped.

The sight that she saw not only hurt her, but it pissed her off beyond belief. Right there in front of her was her sister laying on top of her boyfriend/fiance.

"Holy fuck!" Nattie exclaimed. "I can't believe you two!"

"Nattie! Nattie, I can explain!" Alex said pushing Angelina off of him.

"Don't even!" Nattie hissed yanking her engagment ring off of her finger and throwing it at his head before turning and storming out of the hotel room, letting the door slam behind her.

**_End of Flashback_**

Shaking her head, Nattie said, "I'll never ever forget that day, unfortunately. To be honest that sight is enlodged in my fucking brain now. Thanks to you and that dirty bitch that I call my fucking sister."

"I never meant for anything like that to happen," Alex said.

"Yeah well it did happen and now...we're over because of it. There I said it. Me...you...we're done," she said before brushing past him and walking away.

**There's Chapter 5! Should I continue?! REVIEW PLEASE IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!!! IT MEANS ALOT!!! Also I do except critism!! Sometimes writers need it.**


End file.
